Tell me: are you a gambling man?
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: The one where Oliver and Felicity fall in love...actually they were already in love. In the great words of a good friend: READ ME! Sorry summaries suck.
1. When to hold 'em-Part I

**Author's note: Hey, I'm super new to this I've never written anything for others to read, but I ended up extremely into Arrow and the fanfic stories are so amazing that I thought, why not give it a shot! So...there's an amazing song The Gambler by Kenny Rogers. He says **_you gotta know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away, know when to run._** This line gave me a story idea that won't leave me alone so here it is. I hope that you enjoy it. This is the first part of chapter 1. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but I know what I want to happen. All mistakes are mine and I'm so sorry if there are any.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything. In a perfect world...**

Know when to hold 'em

Once more Oliver stood staring at his home from the outside. Lights hung everywhere along the exterior in an effort to illuminate the world, while people leisurely sauntered in and out of the grand mansion. The Queen holiday gala was tonight. Just another party that he'd been forced into throwing by his reputation and name, sometimes he wished that he was never born a Queen. What would that have been like? To never have a grand destiny, never have such novelties as jets and yachts, to never having been shipwrecked, to not have blood stained hands…then he'd imagine how much good he knew he was doing for this city, his city. Working as Arrow with Dig and Felicity was great. He couldn't imagine never knowing them, let alone Tommy, Thea wouldn't be with him had he never been a Queen. That was impossible to think about. So when those moments of doubt would appear they left just as quickly.

As he stood there welcoming guests and loitering, hoping not to be dragged into corporate conversations, he was met by the one visitor that he'd been waiting for all night.

He knew that she would come. She'd tried to get out of it by telling him that she was so awkward in social settings like this, but he refuted her argument stating that he wanted her there. That had been enough. She obviously wasn't expecting that argument and was silenced into acceptance by his look that brokered no hope of her winning.

"Good evening, Ms. Smoak. Glad to see that you could make it."

"Well, I always lounge around my house in sparkling dresses so I figured I'd shake things up and take this one outside."

That elicited a slight smile. "I'm glad to hear you like to shake things up." And that got him a blush on her fair skin. As they walked inside she began to hide her embarrassment. Filling the void with conversation.

"I knew I should've stayed home. I have a jar of marshmallow fluff waiting for me and a carton of ice cream calling my name. I know they'll have a party without me there. Did you ever wonder if stuff really comes to life when you're not around? I mean Toy Story always struck me as believable and it's a known fact that the eyes of pictures follow you when you walk around and…" Oliver was always so entranced with her when she did that. When she didn't realize that she was rambling, but her brain was going a mile a minute, broadcasting her every thought for a not always entertained audience. Whenever she did her nose would scrunch and it was almost like you could see her brain working inside of her head. Her lips moved a mile a minute. Sometimes when she rambled he would pay close attention to her mouth. The bight lipstick would always grab his attention. He'd wondered how she could say so much so quickly. It seemed like she never had enough time to breathe in between words. "Oliver!" He'd been so engrossed thinking about her that he hadn't heard her call him. "Why don't you ever stop me? I swear you think it'd get annoying after the fourth paragraph."

"I could never get annoyed with your rambling. It's part of who you are." It was obvious that she hadn't expected that response. At the revelation he was happy with himself for surprising her, when she was continually surprising him. Surprising him with her strength and genius, with her subtle beauty and golden heart, although he had to admit, even just to himself, he loved her light the most. She was continually pulling him out of the darkness to illuminate his life.

**Thanks for your time reading...and hopefully reviewing.**


	2. When to hold 'em-Part II

**Hey, so here is the second half of the Know when to hold 'em. It picks up right where the first chapter left off. I didn't mention last time that this story is AU, it doesn't follow a set timeline as far as the actual show goes. Just having a little fun with the characters. Also I will use all of my favorite characters, i.e. Tommy is magically back from the dead! (Not in this chapter, but later) The day they killed him a piece of my heart died along with him. I hope that you like it.**

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. A lot of soul searching and after hours of racking my brain I just cannot think of a lady-like way to say this. So here it goes…I really have to pee." Felicity said as she handed a passing waiter her glass. "If you'd be a dear and point the way to the ladies room I'd be very thankful."

"Sure, it's down that way" he said pointing down a long hallway, "third door on the right. Hurry back, ok?" That last half he said toward her retreating form. He hated these things. Felicity was the one who kept him from drowning in a sea of annoyance. This was not his idea of a productive night anymore, not since the island stole away all evidence of his former life and made him someone else, something else.

These thoughts took him away from himself for a while as he tried to seem as busy as he could. He though that he might get away with it until he heard the dreaded sound of a throat cleared behind him. For a moment there was hope that Felicity was back, until he turned around and saw Laurel standing there.

They were still friends even though they had a fleeting moment together before the Undertaking; it had never amounted to anything. They both realized that night that there were others more important to both of them than the other had previously been. Since then they've maintained their friendship knowing that that was where they belonged.

Oliver's disappointment lasted only a few moments before he put on a smile. "Wow, try to contain your happiness at seeing me! I know I'm amazing but really, you're making a scene." Laurel quipped, expressing her dismay at catching his disappointment.

"Sorry, I'll do better next time. How've you been? Enjoying the party?"

"Yes. The mansion looks as beautiful as ever. Thanks for inviting us this time."

"One time your invitation is actually lost in the mail and I'll never get to live it down!"

"No, I don't think that you ever will. I've been doing well. New job is keeping me on my toes, but that's good. I like a challenge." Laurel had taken a job with the D.A. after the undertaking and has been working to cut down on crime in the city ever since. It was like her own mission, she had her own list to cross off. Although, she did her crime fighting in a cotton pantsuit instead of one made of green leather. "How is everything going with you?"

"I'm doing well, been working a lot at QC lately. Thankfully Thea wanted to take over the club." Oliver had been searching the room for Felicity the whole of the conversation wondering where she could possibly have gone. Maybe she got lost in the crowd. Maybe someone stopped her to talk. Maybe someone was flirting with her. Maybe she was returning the favor. This was a dangerous road to travel.

"What? Who are you searching for?" Laurel asked as she followed suit and scanned the room in search of whoever he was. Whipping her head side to side and smacking him in the face with her hair as she did so.

"What are you talking about?" He feigned innocence, but the disbelieving look that was returned assured him that it wasn't as effective as he wished that it was. "It's nothing, just looking for a friend of mine." He cursed himself for not being able to resist looking for Felicity. She always made him do weird things like this. He was especially upset that he'd been caught doing it.

"Who is she? This 'friend'"

"What makes you think that it's a woman?"  
"Umm…let's see, the fact that I know you?"  
"Her name is Felicity" Wait, what? He was ready to deny it and change the subject when his mouth involuntarily supplied the exact subject of his thoughts.

"I know her, right? Blonde, glasses…? Tell me about her what's she like?"

"She's a genius; she has the test results to prove it, although she doesn't like to brag unless she's in a mood. She is great with computers. She's really funny, can make me laugh like no one's business. Bites her pens when she works, although the pen is kind of pointless since her time is spent in front of a keyboard, but she says it helps her focus…" he trailed off getting lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't realized that he'd just rambled about Felicity to Laurel, who was looking at him with an awed expression crossing her face.

"Well, she must really be special then. I haven't seen you look like this in a while. I'm really happy that you've found someone to love." As the words hit his ears Oliver couldn't hide the shock that he felt at her ready declaration of his love, which he only just realized, he'd supplied through that unadulterated ramble. "You didn't see it did you?"

"I'm sorry, Laurel I have to go see someone." With that he left her standing there. Walking was a mess in this house. People were everywhere, only getting into his way as he tried to walk around the rooms in search of the woman that he loved. It was so foreign to him. Love. He was in love with Felicity. The whole search he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried.

When he finally found her she was talking to Tommy and laughing about something that he'd said. He was so glad to see that she wasn't with another guy. Tommy didn't count because he was off the market. He and Laurel had announced their engagement last week to their friends and family. Oliver wanted that happiness for himself and he couldn't see it being with anyone other than Felicity. But seeing her so vibrant and light hearted talking with Tommy, he knew that he couldn't ask her to put her heart on the line while he was constantly in danger. He couldn't risk her life even more than he already was. Even if being on team Arrow wasn't publicly known she was in danger from helping. Not to mention that people still hated Oliver Queen. So being publicly linked to him wouldn't make her any safer. No. He had to wait. Wait until he could hang up the hood. Wait until he gained the respect of the people in this city. Wait until he was good enough for her. For now he'd have to hold his hand and wait.

**A/N: There it is...The first part is done. A giant thanks to everyone who Favorited followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you liked it. I will respond to all reviews when I get time I'm just not near a computer after Thursday night until the next Monday.**


	3. When to fold 'em

**A/N: THANK you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think about the story. Sorry for any mistakes that I might make, I checked it, but I'm not superman...so. Without further ado.**

**Know when to fold 'em**

Walking back the way that she came proved to be fruitless. Everywhere you looked throngs of people were walking, talking, drinking, flirting…it was too much and Oliver was nowhere to be seen. For a moment she debated not looking for him. Surely he had other things to do, more important people to talk to. She shouldn't keep bothering him. She'd already monopolized his time since she arrived close to two hours ago. Then she remembered how his hand had resided on the small of her back every time they changed location. She had to find him, if only for the interesting conversations that he kept. Most of the people that stopped him wanted to talk shop, but every now and then a fruit loop would come along and she'd be happy that she was there to witness him flounder.

One particularly tipsy older woman who'd had a few too many cocktails began to get frisky during her conversation with Oliver. Going as far as to grab his ass and insinuate how much experience older women, such as herself, had. It had taken all of Felicity's strength not to burst into laughter at this woman's antics. At one point she was swirling his tie around in her hands. Try as he might to get away, all efforts were evaded by this petite socialite. After she got a good show, Felicity took pity on him and grabbed the bull by the horns. "I'm sure that you're very experienced, a lovely woman such as yourself, but you surely don't want to do all of the work. Plus," she leaned down to the woman and conspiratorially whispers "he's had a hard time (she gives a high whistle for emphasis) since the island". Her face scrunches up in a look of clear disappointment and the older woman gives a slight nod before winking at Oliver and stating in reply "Call me when you're more up for it". Then she tapped him on the chest as she walked away in search of her next drunken conquest. When she was finally out of earshot Felicity let forth her hidden mirth, not only at the woman herself but at her impeccable turn of phrase upon leaving. It was then that Oliver had given her a thankful look letting her know how glad he was to have her at his side.

No, she would find Oliver. _Who knows maybe he'll have another old lady want to help him get lucky tonight._ The next ten minutes that she spent wandering around felt like an entire lifetime. Her feet were killing her in her beautiful black peep-toes, her dress was just a little snug to show off her figure, and she was afraid to eat and ruin her emerald off the shoulder dress that had cost more than she was willing to admit. Seriously…she closed her eyes when the credit card bill came and blindly made out the check. But the reactions were always worth it, assuming they weren't from sleaz balls which hopefully wouldn't be too much at this party.

While aimlessly walking in search of her target she is bumped from behind by a waiter caught in the fray. After a hasty apology on the part of the waiter and an equally hasty acceptance from Felicity, she glanced up at the balcony at the top of the stairs. She'd been filled with happiness from the way that her evening had been going so far hoping, foolishly, she knew, that he may be finally seeing her as a woman and not just the help in his crusade for justice. They were friends, she knew, but she always felt like he never truly saw her the way that she saw him. Perfect. He had so many flaws that they were hard to count. He was stubborn, annoying, had to take the blame for EVERYTHING _I swear last time I got a paper cut on a contract, thus more evidence that this job is not for me, he was angry that he'd caused it because he asked me to copy them for his signature! Only Oliver! _But even with all of those and plenty more, they all combined with his true self to form the most amazing person that she'd even known. He would always have a claim over her heart. No matter where she found herself in life he would always be looming over her, keeping her heart safe and in danger of breaking all of the time.

He was standing by the side of the balcony talking to someone. His body was so massive compared to his partner that he was covering the majority of their body. After she took a few steps to the side next to a wall with standing floral arrangements lining it on end tables set there deliberately for that purpose, she could make out the second person talking with Oliver. And it crushed all of her previous hope. He has a genuine smile on his face recounting something to her while Laurel only stares at him with a look of shock transposed over her face.

_What did I expect? Of course he's talking to Laurel, always Laurel. I'm so stupid. Why do I keep trying to fool myself? It will always end this way…_Just then Dig's voice rings through her ears **It will always be Laurel **"All others be damned" she whispered out to herself. No matter how much she hoped, how many songs she sang about love, how many wishes she made on stars (yes, she'd done it since she was a child. Even if it doesn't work, what harm could it do?) she would never be that girl. The one who made him smile and fill him with undeniable love, as he'd done for her. The pain overtaking her in that moment was enough to make a grown man cry. It hurt to know that she'll never be enough for him; no matter how gorgeous her dangerous shoes were or how many meals she missed to not only fit into her dresses, but also pay for them.

She turned away from the image that was starting to make her want to cry. _Come on Felicity, this is stupid. Put on your big girl pants and get over it. You knew this was how it would be. _She was searching for anyone she knew, but there weren't many here that she was familiar with. _Why would there be?_ She grew up in a world of middle class, minimum wage and hard work. Not to say that Oliver doesn't work hard now, but he'd been born into money, as much of the people here had been. _Yes! Tommy! _She internally yelled upon seeing him. As quickly as she could she sauntered up to him and he was thankful to leave a conversation pertaining to the decline of his family honor.

As if anyone had to remind him of his father's demented attack upon his home. How his father wrecked his company, family name, and respiratory system. After the glades went down Tommy had been stuck under a slab of cement and upon other medical matters was now left with only one lung. Talking and breathing were much harder and slower than they used to be. A silver lining could be the bond that Felicity created with him when in the hospital. She visited him every chance that she got between volunteering her services in the clean-up and various other odd jobs around the area, such as helping families find new homes. They quickly formed an alliance that rivaled even Oliver's life-long friendship.

When he was in the hospital he felt betrayed by Laurel and Oliver both. Although he'd tried to forgive Oliver for being Arrow, he wasn't quite there yet. Laurel barely came by to see him and he was still angry at her. Felicity had been his own shining light, much as she had been to Oliver. For a while he thought himself in love with her, but she'd gently turned him down. Her heart belonged to another. Later things had worked out for him and Laurel, much to Felicity's surprise.

"Tommy! My man, my main man. Be a darling and help me find Oliver?" She approached with big eyes and a cheeky smile. Hoping that he'd keep her for as long as possible in conversation, under the guise of searching for Oliver which she knew would take a while.

"Oliver?! Is my company not enough for you?" He exclaimed with phony indignation as he smiled back at her.

"Oh, Tommy, what I wouldn't give to have you all to myself! You are my everlasting love. Could I but wait for you for all eternity I would, for no sun can burn bright enough to match the love that I possess for you. Say you'll take me now!" dramatically she waved her arms over her head in a gesture to illustrate her need overtaking her.

"Alas this heart that beats belongs to another! Had I but another heart to give…you would surely claim it," replied tommy in a dramatic performance to rival her own. After a moment of shock claimed her face she recovered with "Aww shucks. In that case have you seen Oliver?"

"Umm…yeah, he stopped me not five minutes ago looking for you. Ironic."

"Oh" sighing distractedly she turned her head around the room to look for him once again, in an effort to keep up her charade.

"Is everything okay?" he started worried, "Did something POP UP?" he over emphasized the 'POP UP' knowing that Felicity would understand that he was asking if someone needed to be taken down with arrows before the day was done.

"No, it's nothing like that. I was with him earlier but had to use the bathroom so I left for a minute and now I can't find him. There are so many people here and I'm tired because these gorgeous shoes are killing me, I've been looking forever! Plus I'm starving because I couldn't eat to fit into this dress and I haven't eaten since I put it on because knowing klutzy me I'd spill whatever I tried to eat all over it. UGH!" She hadn't planned on dispensing all of her anger and exhaustion onto Tommy, but once she started there was no stopping her fit.

"Wow. So what I'm getting is hurt feet, hungry stomach, pretty dress, no Oliver?" he noted with a knowing smile that spoke how much he wanted her to laugh and feel better.

_You have no idea…_she thought to herself. "It's like we have one brain!" she allowed a smile to break out onto her face. Only for Tommy.

"You know you didn't have to wear dangerous footwear and an un-breathable dress to get his attention. Don't get me wrong, like I said earlier, had I but another heart…but he was waiting around all night for you."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. How much have you had to drink tonight? I hope that you had a driver take you here tonight because you sound wasted and…"

"Don't do that. Don't try to confuse me with a ramble to get out of acknowledging what a beautiful woman you are." Seeing her displeasure he tried to alleviate some of the tension, he'd known her long enough to know about her feelings for Oliver along with her raging insecurities where the former was concerned. "Plus using my…appreciation for alcohol against me? Have you no shame?!"

"Sorry, about that drunk comment. I just don't like talking about myself. You know it makes me uncomfortable and all."

"All is forgiven. Just don't shortchange yourself. I've seen you and I know how amazing you are Felicity. I'm not the only one either .Just between us? I see the way that he looks at you, and the way that he looks at other guys that look at you. Like he has to give them a speech about failing…you know?"

She's struck silent. His words giving her hope that is crushed just as it appears by the image of Oliver and Laurel that keeps nagging her brain and threatening to pull her heart apart. Although Tommy is only trying to be helpful this is not helping her in the least.

"Want to know a secret?" At her minute nod he continues. Leaning down conspiratorially, as she'd done earlier that night "I think that he's in love with you." For a few brief minutes that feel like forever, they just stare at each other. Neither willing to break eye contact. She can see his sincerity. He truly believes his best friend to be in love with her. Tommy has been his best friend since childhood; could he maybe see something that she hadn't? Could it possibly be true?

No. She was resigned with her fate. Felicity Smoak just isn't enough. As much as she wishes that she could hold onto hope, be a gambling woman, she can't. She counts cards so she always knows when to fold 'em.

**Thanks for reading. Have a great day and let me know what you think.**


	4. When to walk away

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys. Here is the next chapter when to walk away. There will only be one more chapter after this, it's the when to run chapter. Sorry about any mistakes that you encounter. Please drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Once again, I don't own anything except mild creativity…**

**Know when to walk away**

The first time that it happened was strictly coincidence. He'd had a slow night and told Dig and Felicity to go home. He waited for a minute to hear the quick protests from Felicity that never failed to ring through whenever he would request they leave before he got back from patrol. But it never came. Dig let him know that Felicity had fallen asleep against her keyboard and that he'd wake her to send her home.

He could hear the whole thing over the comms. "Hey Felicity," whispered Dig "Come on sleeping beauty, it's time to go home. I'll drive you."

"Ugh…" he could hear her groaning awake, then in a tone of urgency and drowsiness "I can't leave if Oliver isn't here yet!"

He loved that about Felicity. That she was constantly looking out for him. She was always there to pull him back together, to (effectually) talk him off the ledge. No, she never had a problem with talking. He let out a small chuckle to himself at that last thought. He was perched on a roof looking out over the city wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't slipped up and let his mother get the drop on him. Never telling Felicity the secret that she holds so dear. With such love and loyalty. When he suddenly heard Dig's voice break through the comms once again "Oliver is back. He just came down and headed for the shower." It was silent for a moment before she sighed and resigned not realizing that Oliver, in fact, wasn't there and wouldn't be for a while. "Alright then noble squire, you may take this princess to her castle." Dig made a show out of saying goodbye to Oliver, letting him know that they'd be leaving now, and then the comm went dead.

A few hours later he happened by Felicity's apartment building. It only made sense for him to check up on her. They were friends, after all, and although she lived in a nicer neighborhood that didn't mean that bad stuff didn't happen there occasionally. These were the lies that he told himself to justify wanting to see her. As he climbed her fire escape to check on her he could make out the opposite of what he'd expected to find in her darkened room.

There sprawled across the expanse of her the bed, tangled to the point of panic in the sheets, shaking and flailing around the bed was Felicity. Before he had a chance to think about what he was doing he soundlessly opened the window on her fire escape that led directly into her bedroom. He climbed through the window into her room. Usually he'd be appalled by the ease in which he could enter her apartment, but right then he was just glad that he hadn't needed to break the window to enter. He'd always do what he had to in order to get to Felicity. To keep her safe. Nothing would ever happen to her if he had his way. With only a minute hesitation Oliver dropped his bow and pulled Felicity into him. One arm banded around her back as he held her tight and whispered assurances into her ear, using his other arm to untangle her body from the sheets that were holding her captive. He sat there for a long time before her breathing evened out and she was asleep once more in a calmer manner. Then he stayed longer still, loving the way that she felt tugged tightly into his arms as he held her and the way that she relaxed into his touch, as if her body knew him. As if her body knew that she was safe tucked into his. He wished that it were true. Finally thinking better of himself and the situation he laid her back down onto the bed, adjusted her sheets accordingly and watched her sleep for a minute before leaning down and placing a kiss to her sweat-soaked forehead. Into that kiss he let out an almost inaudible "I love you, Felicity Smoak" And every night that he held her to give comfort he would gaze upon her, and declare his love before leaving. A part of him secretly hoped that one day she would hear him, but another part knew that she could never know. Despite the tugging he felt in his chest whenever she was near, despite the need that he always felt to touch her in any way that he could, despite how he spent every night thinking only of her and the many things that he loves about her. He is trouble. He is danger. Although he made a vow to protect her no matter what he couldn't live w/himself if his selfishness was the reason that she was hurt or worse. No he would not, could not imagine the alternative. Because if Felicity Smoak was taken from this world Oliver Queen would cease to exist as well. So every night that he climbed into her window he left the same way. Instead of wrapping around her on the bed and never letting go. Instead of waking in the morning to her beautiful face illuminated in the soft glow of sunlight. Instead of telling her how much he loves her over and over again, then showing her repeatedly. Instead of doing all of those glorious things every night he knows he must walk away.


	5. When to run

**A/N: Hey I know! I already posted a chapter today but here is the last one. The last one was a little shorter, this one's a little longer, I don't know what I'm saying anymore. thank you everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. I appreciate all of them. I do plan on creating another story, or two, but it'll be after i finish up my Finance paper that i'm procrastinating writing.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Know when to run**

Waking once again with an annoying, aching crick in her neck, Felicity sat up on her bed rubbing her neck. She hadn't slept well in a long time. Having joined the team a long time ago she had a vast need for rest, between the stresses of her two jobs. You'd never see her complaining especially not in front of Oliver, but the feeling was there none the less. Having been on the team for a while now gave her what she had dubbed 'the silo of terror!' Most nights her rest was a dreamless void, other nights she's have one's filled with Oliver, some nice and others were saved and stored in 'the silo' because there was no way to forget what happened in them.

The dreams occupying her 'silo' held varying degrees of terror over her. Nights filled with death, arrows dripping blood, bullet riddled teammates calling for her to save them, but she was always powerless and defenseless on these nights. The most terrifying of all was one in which she was alone in the foundry working on an encryption. Suddenly she has the urge to turn around only to find the Hood there with his hood pulled back revealing his cold, glassy eyes and an arrow trained on her. Not realizing that she is suddenly standing she tries to move, to call out to him, but her feet are glued to the floor and she stands unmoving against her will. The only thing said after the expanse of the silence surrounding them is a deep voiced "Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city". She is frantically trying to move now, seeing the arrow that is being pointed directly at her heart. In the next minute the sickening sound of an arrow gliding through the air sounds and just before it can connect through her its target piercing her heart in a physical mutilation to match the emotional one that she feels in those last moments, she jumps awake. Body flailing as sweat drips from her entire being she is a shaking, crying mess of negative emotions as she comes down from the horror to realize that she is still alive.

After a few of these nightmares she heard a voice pierce through her fog of emotions like a lighthouse beacon leading her to reality. Then arms wrapped around her in an effort to calm her down. She wrapped her arms around them accordingly and clung tightly as if her life depended on it. Falling back asleep to the sound of a heart beating; the ultimate, undeniable sound of life. In the morning she awoke to an empty bed curling further into her pillow she smelled the familiar scent of Oliver. He had been the one to calm her that night. Except it hadn't only been that night. Several nights later the same dream had aroused her from sleep and the same arms wrapped around her. They never spoke about it, he always left before she awoke and it became their unspoken routine of sorts.

Last night she had gotten home relatively early and couldn't quite sleep so she decided to surf the web while she waited for a dreamless sleep to overtake her. Grabbing her laptop she got comfortable on the middle of her bed resting the computer on top of her crossed legs, _like a pretzel, ooh…I'm hungry. _After downing a bag of pretzels from her kitchen she sat on her bed for hours.

Jolting awake from a falling off the ladder dream, Felicity realized that she'd fallen asleep slumped over her laptop on the middle of the bed. Gingerly placing it on the other side of her, she crawled underneath the sheets and was out like a light in only moments.

That's why this morning she awoke with a crick in her neck and a hazy remembrance of a series of bullets and bloody arrows before the dreaded nightmare had overtaken her. Glancing at the clock briefly before rolling out of bed revealed that there was only a half hour to get ready for work before it was time to leave. So she sauntered slowly to her bathroom. Not looking into the mirror until she had washed off the tear tracks that she knew to be staining her cheeks.

Quickly dressing in one of her favorite teal dresses, that always made her feel beautiful. This dress was cut barely below the knee and had a fitted top with a slightly flowing skirt. No matter what kind of day it was this dress always made her feel amazing, like she was the most desirable woman in the room. Looking back at the clock she quickly grabbed her keys, purse and various electronics before dashing through the door.

By lunch time Felicity had had a surprisingly slow day. She pulled out her laptop to do some personal surfing. She knew the importance of keeping personal stuff on your personal property. _This way, _she thought, IT_ members won't have to flush my system to get rid of a virus caught by a seedy porn site, although I wouldn't need to call someone for that, not that I would ever frequent such sites, but I digress. _Upon opening the device she noticed that the webcam showed a new video recorded. Locking her door, in case it was embarrassing, and someone walked in on her watching it, she pressed play to watch wondering what could have been recorded. After watching herself snore for an entire minute she realized that she must have turned it on last night when she had collapsed on it. The time bar showed that it continued on until the end of the two hour time limit. A few moments of internal debate waged inside of her wondering if she should just delete it. Her curiosity quickly won out. _Curiosity killed the cat, _she chided herself, _yeah, but satisfaction brought him back! Or, rather, her back. _

Physically shaking the thoughts from her head she continued to view the screen on fast forward. After a half hour had been forwarded she watched as her body began to flail and shake about the bed. Quickly Oliver came onto the screen. Dropping his bow without hesitation and wrapping himself around Felicity in an effort to calm her down as he'd done several nights now. He sat on the edge of her bed holding her for close to fifteen minutes before she saw herself settle back into slumber, but Oliver kept holding her. Running his hands across her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. She remembered the feel of him holding her and soothing her back to sleep. The feeling of safety and warm that run through her anytime that he touches her. Sometimes late at night in the foundry she feels this way just by being in close proximity to him, when she's running on nothing but fumes, threatening to collapse at any moment.

Gently she was laid back down. Then he pulled the sheets back over her and knelt next to her bed just gazing at her sleeping. So many questions ran through her head. Had he been there the whole time? Was she just imagining him holding her longer than necessary?

Suddenly Tommy's voice popped into her head _Want to know a secret? I think he's in love with you…_

_No! Your being crazy. There is no way that he could be in love with you. Not when there are so many more beautiful people out there…like Laurel. It doesn't matter because you don't need him. You are a strong, independent woman. You're amazing all by yourself and…_

She didn't get a chance to finish talking herself down from the levy that threatened to overthrow her love for Oliver with the sudden storm of emotions that arose from watching him take care of her, all the while never saying anything about it. Her levy was threatening to buckle under the full weight of these emotions when she saw it. _What the hell was that! Oliver Queen! You can't talk to me when I'm sleeping! What did you say!?_

Frantically she rewound the video to where she had seen the secret whispers of her caretaker. Right after he kissed her on the forehead, which she was already upset about not remembering, he had said something that she couldn't quite make out. She replayed the words an inordinate amount of times. After the first three replays she decoded the secret message meant only for her ears. The next hundred times were just to confirm and let them sink into her brain.

When it fully sunk into her head she jumped from her desk, bumping her knee on the way up, but it didn't matter. Neither did the time. She didn't get off work for another four hours but this couldn't wait. After quickly locking up her office she tried her hardest to maintain a moderate pace as she got to the elevator and jammed the button until it finally parted its doors like the red sea.

The elevator ride down took forever. Running to her car in the underground parking garage, she sped away. If she thought that she was chatty around others she had obviously never been alone with herself. The entire ride was taken in loud contemplation about what was happening. All of her thoughts wanted to escape at once. They were battling in her mind like lions ferociously marking their territory, clawing and biting to prove that it was the mightier beast. So engrossed in herself she almost didn't realize that her car had run out of gas. Quickly pulling over to the side of the road she parked and surveyed the area. Only five more blocks until she reached Verdant…until she reached Oliver. She started walking down the sidewalk, but it was too slow. This was no time to walk; no she knew when it was time to run.

By the time she reached the third block she was out of breath, another block down. When she finally reached Verdant her lungs were on fire, her feet were killing her, even though she'd had the forethought to take off her heels after the first block, the cement under her feet wasn't much better, and her legs felt like putty. Despite all of this she only paused momentarily to enter the code to the basement and she flew down the stairs.

Both men stopped what they'd been doing when they saw her. Oliver absently put a file on her desk that he'd been previously looking at before Felicity became his main focus. Dig had been mid-sentence when she came down, upon seeing her he went silent. True to form Dig was the first to speak his concern to their very sweaty, panting IT girl.

"Felicity!" with a mixture of concern and uncertainty he added, "What's wrong?! What happened to you?" The only response given was a low, breathy, "Dig. Out. Now."

"But Felicity…"

"Now Dig!" she bit out in a voice that rivaled ever her loudest "loud voice". Even though she knew Dig didn't deserve her anger she had to be alone with Oliver. This. Second.

Knowing better than to poke the bear Dig grabbed his suit jacket and walked up the stairs. After glancing between his two friends one last time he decided that if one of them needed his compassion right now, it certainly wasn't her. Throughout the whole exchange Felicity and Oliver never broke eye contact. From the minute that she stepped into the foundry, more like stumbled what with the pain in her legs she couldn't be expected to walk straight, she had met Oliver's gaze and locked on.

Once they heard the telltale sound of the door clicking shut, locking them alone, he finally spoke up. "Felicity, are you alright?" He spoke in such a caring, soft, and loving voice. She could feel the exhaustion taking away some of her resolve, but she maintained enough to ask, "Did you mean it?"

The whisper sounded like thunder through the silent expanse of the basement. With her eyes trained on his she knew that he understood exactly what she was asking. He didn't hesitate to answer in his own thunderous whisper "Every word".

In an instant she pushed down the pain in her legs, the searing of her lungs, that hadn't gotten enough air pulled into them yet and launched her at him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with such fervor that her lungs were throbbing again. She didn't care though. She poured every emotion that she held into that kiss trying to show him the extent of her love because she knew that no words could ever come close to explaining the way that he was burned into her soul so completely.

As they pulled apart she looked up at him through her attempt to pull air into her lungs, and then gazed into his eyes. "I love you, too, Oliver Queen".

THE END!

So hopefully you enjoyed it. I accept all forms of reviews, the good the bad and the ugly. Thank you so much for reading it and have a fantastic day!


End file.
